smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Ramon
Don Ramón 'is the 25th revealed character from Smash Bros. Lawl, being the 2nd oldest character in terms of source material. He uses some items from the Vecindad as well as his move-snatching techniques to show his talents in the field of battle! He's usually pretty upbeat, though he can get easily aggravated by mischievous pranksters. Entrance - Al Ataque! Don Ramon walks out of an already-opened door, saying "Al Ataque caliente!" as he walks out. Special Moves Standard B' - Resortera Ramon takes out a slingshot (stolen from El Chavo), and proceeds to take aim at an opponent. 0.5 seconds after it is taken out, B can be released to shoot it. Oherwise, while B is held, Ramon can walk around and preform small jumps. The projectile itself is very quick and does decent damage. If an enemy is hit while moving, he or she trips. Damage is increased while an enemy is attacking in any way. 'Side B' - Presta Don Ramon will go into a grabbing animation, in which any landing frames work as a grab. It also works as a counter, in which when attacked, Ramon will throw his opponent forward doing more damage. Projectiles can also be grabbed. It initially steals one random B move from an opponent, excluding their up B, which lasts for 16 seconds. If the opponent is carrying an item, he steals the item. It can work through shields. 'Up B' - Secarropa Don Ramon will put up a clothesline background structure, in which when A is pressed besides it, he will zip up it. The lower he starts, the higher he goes. This can be used by other opponents playing as Ramon. Only one can be out on the field, in which when B is pressed again, a new clothesline is produced. They are placeable in mid-air. 'Down B' - La Calavera Ramon bring up a chalkboard trap with a skull and crossbones drawn across it, as pressing Down B again will make him go into a stationary mode, where he decides the board's attack: A for Electricity, B for Poison, and R for Explosion. Anyone in the center of the chalkboard is stunned for 2 seconds. Poison dispels more quickly when Ramon hits his opponent. The board disappears after 10 seconds, but its effects will still linger for 10 more seconds. 'Final Smash' - Ferrocarril Don Ramon brings up the chalkboard again, this time drawing a crude sketch of a random opponent (they all look the same, yet he will explain who they are). He will then imagine (by drawing a line through them and making the appropriate sounds) what would happen if they were to get hit by a train. Well, his wish comes true as the opponent is randomly run over by a train, dealing massive damage (most likely causing a Star KO), along with damaging anybody else in its path. Miscellaneous KO Sounds * KO #1 - "NO." * KO #2 - "AIIE!" * Star KO - "AAAIIIIEE Aiiieee..-" *star* * Screen KO - Bounces roughly off the screen. Taunts (Note: his taunts and victory quotes are in Spanish, these are the translations) *Side Taunt- (He laughs) *Down Taunt- (sarcastically) "Oh yeah, I'm so afraid! Look how I'm trembling of fear!" *Up Taunt- "I don't give you another one because..." Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- "I'll defeat the mountain of meatballs!" *Victory #2 (against men)- "You failed!" *Victory #3 (against women)- "You failed!" *Lose- *throws his hat on the ground and repeatedly stomps on it* Trophy Description ''Already owing 14 payments of rent, Sr. Barriga approached him and told that just a miracle from Chuck Norris could save him... after reading the lastest news in his 1 peso newspaper, he grins and quickly leaves the scene "con permiso". Sadly he already wasted all his money on the newspaper, so in a quick rush rush in the neighbourhood he steals El Chavo's slingshot, the rope where they hang the clothes, and El Sr. Jirafales' chalkboard... for the rest of his arsenal he could just steal whenever the fighters are carrying. Luckily for him, he has already been practicing alot by losing his cool with El Chavo's antics... ¡¡¡TOOOMAA!!! Y NO TE DOY OTRA NAMAS PORQUE YA TE CONVERTI EN TROFEO. Snake Codec Snake: '''Colonel! This guy keeps demanding funds for his rent! '''Colonel: That's Don Ramon you're fighting, Snake... (Otacon randomly appears) Otacon: Yeah, I would like two with extra cheese... Snake: Otacon! Hacked right into my channel, huh? Otacon: Nope, wrong number... Snake: Inter-channel punch! *punch* (Punch sound as Otacon's screen shakes) Otacon: *cries "Arrrr ARRRR AAARRR-"* Character Description Don Ramon is a character hailing from El Chavo del Ocho. He is a widower, currently unemployed, only making ends meet by preforming odd jobs. He hasn't paid his rent in over fourteen months, and Señor Barriga is not pleased. Despite being quick-tempered, mainly by El Chavo's antics, he can still be fairly upbeat despite his poor lifestyle. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Classic Mode N/A for the moment. Gallery Palette swaps N/A for the moment. Screenshots N/A for the moment. Trivia *Don Ramon is the character with the longest idle animation so far. *With El Chavo del Ocho's first broadcasts dating back to 1972, Don Ramon was the oldest Lawl character in terms of source material. That was until New Hercules was announced, because his source material dates from 1969. *Don Ramon's moveset video once was blocked in the United States due to copyright issues, but thankfully it's back now. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Celebrities Category:Mexicans Category:Starting Characters Category:Post-Frollo Summer Era Category:Top Rank Category:Males Category:Offensive Category:El Chavo del Ocho (universe)